Again
by angelfromvenus
Summary: “Sakura,” he said my name again. Those onyx eyes so calm and serious ever were now gazing at my emerald pair fervently and… lovingly. Sasusaku..,


**A/N: This is my second story.., yey! Hope you'll like it… Dedicated to Fatima and Nya..,**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke?" I immediately blurted out his name, surprised by his unusual presence. The raven haired boy came near me without speaking a word.

"Um… what are you doing here?" Nervously, I asked, an uncertain look forming on my face. I mean, come on, can you blame me? Imagine, a guy like him, composed and most likely emotionless, going to a, of all places for crying out loud, a flower garden? Heaven must have been asleep the moment he came here out of whim. Surprising even poor little me.

"Aa…" was all he could say. Sasuke, with his hand in the pocket of his undergarment, looked around his environs, and then, returned his stare to me. I felt my face burning. Say something, geez… you're making me look like a tarsier here with eyes wide open looking at your figure, but I could not take the silence so I tied to speak with my casual face.

"I never thought I would see you here," I said, while returning my attention to the beautiful flowers all around us.

"What's wrong?" with my back now facing him, I asked. It was silence that around us that answered and I feel a little devastated. Sasuke didn't speak a word.

I tilted my head a little to the side and gave him a wok thru the corner of my eye. He was just standing there, suspended and silent, but his eyes were still looking at me.

Thi-This is not good. I might lose my self-control. Haruno Sakura, 16 years old, lies here on the flower bed, contented after losing her virginity after forcing herself to a man, who just willingly took her advantages, just like a statue.

Nyuhuhu. I felt blood rushing out of my nose at such perverted, but **extremely** nice thought. Haruno Sakura, as time passes by, you're transforming into someone like Jiraiya-sama. Remember! Tsunade-sama is your master not that perverted leech! But still, that's not bad… I'm already onset of marriageable age anyway.

"Sasuke, has Naruto poisoned you that made you come here all of a sudden? If that is the case, just tell it to me straight so I wouldn't be so surprised." I grinned, feeling my mischievousness side dwell in my being. I wanted to tease Sasuke so much, and god has given me this chance to do so. Lucky! Now, I can have my time to tease him like nowhere.

"Sasuke-"I turned my back to face him, and I felt strong arms wrap around my body. I become tense and frozen. His breath, I could feel it on my skin and the beating of my heart was much faster than normal. What could he be thinking?

"Sakura…" He started, voicing my name in a manner that gives me shivers in my spine. He lightened his hug, drawing me much closer, not wanting to let go.

"I've been waiting for this moment, and I think… this is the right time to tell you my feelings…" His words were serious but gentle that they pierce my heart like daggers. My heart drummed so loud like his inside my chest, my lips started to quiver and I was lost for words to reply.

"Wha-What is it?" I asked him, the sly smile I was showing before was now shaking from confusion, worry and anticipation, hoping that he was going to sat what I had in mind.

"Sakura," he said my name again. Those onyx eyes so calm and serious ever were now gazing at my emerald pair fervently and… lovingly.

"I think I'm… starting to fall for… y-"

Ka-BLAG!!!

"Gah!" What the? I felt a very hard thing hit my head that my neck nearly broke.

"Haruno Sakura! Daydreaming again?" Was I sleeping? I took the book away from my face, feeling my forehead turn swollen from the impact. This is… an encyclopedia? No wonder it hurts.

I heard a lion roaring and coming to my direction. I looked up and saw none other than the devil incarnate- Tsunade-sama herself. Glaring, she holds her hands on her hips and said, "Sakura, 1000 push-ups, right now!" The aura was overwhelming. this feels way creepier than coming face to face with the Kyuubi.

"What?" I answered back. She pinched my face on both sides and stretched it wide. "Bwat are yu zoing, Tsunade-chama??!" I tried to get her hands off my face. I kept on resisting, but the more I resist, the harder the grip becomes.

"Sakura…" She sighed heavily and worriedly looked at me.

"Did you know? Every Hokage needs a break too. For example, eating noodles, and drinking the legendary sake, and even taking an afternoon nap, but no, instead, they had their hands full of ridiculous paper works while at the same time training a pink-haired fledging aspiring to become a great kunoichi." The dangerous aura that enveloped her was slowly disappearing and she let me go.

I averted my eyes, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'll try again." Tsunade-sama was giving me her whole time to train me to become a fine ninja, but here I am repaying her kindness by daydreaming of someone who isn't even here, even to the point of thinking such lewd thoughts.

"How can you be strong if you're not even concentrating with your training?" She asked me. Dammit, I remember that story of a woman in a pocket book that Ino gave to me. A woman who faltered between love and responsibility, and in the end, she became lost to her dilemma and disappeared without any trace. NO! I'm not gonna get by any monsters! Curse you love fantasies! Damn that stupid pocket book Ino gave me!

"Tsunade-sama, let's continue- ow!" She playfully hit my head and I writhed in pain afterwards. This barbaric woman cannot even control her own strength.

"Sakura, you're still not ready. Let's just continue tomorrow." She said, and I gave her a confused look.

"Let's take our rest, but since we stopped halfway today and you didn't listen to my lecture, I'm going to give you intense training tomorrow, got it?" I nod as a reply. "BUT! If you do that again," she devilishly laughs. "It wouldn't be a book that will come flying to your face." Tsuande-sama gave me a smirk and my soul nearly got sucked to the depths of hell. It would probably Buddha's statue that will: come crashing next.

"Well then, take care." She waved her hand and started going to the exit. I vowed courteously at her. "Yes, you too." I smiled and waved her off but she stopped before completely leaving the door.

"Oh, Sakura? Go get some deep fired tofu in the fridge and bring it to me before you leave, 'kay?" Tsunade-sama surprised me by giving out a happy smile, a cute blush forming on her face. She clasped her hands before continuing. "And bring sake too." And with that, she finally leaves the place.

"Tha-That old hag!" She left me an insane order before my break! She just took the chance to relax and drink that poison- I mean sake and just when I was feeling soory for her. My rare side just shattered! ARGH!

"Dammit! Let's get this thing over with!" I hurriedly went to the kitchen to get everything prepared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ugh… I feel horrible…" After a brief drinking session with Tsuande-sama, I went on my way feeling nauseous. That hag forced me to take a sip of that poi-sake, saying that it my cure my worries. I forgot that I had a very low tolerance sa here I am, sick, tired and nearly faint.

"Eh?" It is a coincidence … to have my body and soul drawn in this place, but, there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Only **inevitability.**

_To be continued…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Next chapter..,_

"_Oh… my… God…" Why of all the places in this world, must be the place keep on getting in my mind? And the worse, my feet unconsciously dragged me here._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So.., how did you like it? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
